Connected
by BlackRoseDreams
Summary: Jane and Maura find an unusual connection between them that will totally give them lots of new experiences and give us fangirls a lot for our minds to imagine! Rated M for future Rizzles smut.
1. Chapter 1: Finding out

A.N.: Hey guys! Had this idea on my mind for a long time (: Read, review and let me know what you think and/or if I should continue. Lots of love~!

**Chapter 1: Finding out**

It was 6:30 am when she woke up. The honey blonde woman stretched and yawned, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. It had been a somehow restless night and she was more than ready to fall back asleep, even though she knew she had to go to work early. The team was working on a very important case that needed her full attention and her fellow cadavers were waiting for her on the autopsy table.

Reluctantly getting out of bed, shivering as the cold breeze hit her skin, she hopped onto the shower. That and a coffee at the PD before her day started should help her wake up, she thought.

She was relaxing under the warm water when she was startled by someone speaking.

"Good morning, Maura."

Instinctively, she covered herself with her hands and turned around to where the voice had come from but, to her surprise, she saw no one. For a moment, she thought it had only been in her head, but she dismissed the idea. She knew that voice; it was a unique, completely recognizable voice.

"I scared you, didn't I?" The voice repeated.

The medical examiner frowned and her eyes went wide.

"Yes, Maur, it's me, don't look so surprised, for God's sake. Oh, and by the way, I agree on the coffee. If you get there before I do, get one for me. Jo Friday is being extremely inconsiderate this morning; I might have to walk her before going to work."

"How on Earth?" Maura thought to herself.

"I have no idea, dear," was what the other woman answered.

The honey blonde took a moment to think about how it was scientifically possible that her best friend and co-worker was able to hear her thoughts and she could hear hers. As usual, the ME had lost track of her own thoughts when Jane appeared in her mind again, clearly pissed off.

"Jeez, Maura! You don't just have a google-mouth; you also have a google-mind! Seriously? I think I just heard the name of over a hundred proteins and brain cells in less than two minutes! Relax!"

"I'm sorry," Maura replied with her monotonic voice. "So, you can read my mind and hear my thoughts and I can do the same to you?"

"Good job, Smartypants!" Jane said, laughing softly.

The Medical Examiner had gotten out of the shower and was walking to her closet to get dressed; trying not to overthink the color of panties she would wear.

"I think red and black lace would look great on you, Maur, do you have a date?" The smaller woman heard in her head.

Maura blushed when she realized that Jane could tell the undergarments she was going to wear. "I don't go out in dates since my first year of med school," Maura replied playfully.

"Well, thank you, now I won't be able to look at you at work without thinking that you're wearing red and black lace lingerie."

The honey blonde smiled her million watts smile as she looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair and clothes.


	2. Chapter 2: Longing

A.N.: Thank you so so so much for the reviews and followers! I'm loving the support this story is getting :'3 I just wanted to let you know that if you have anything you imagine that could happen to this pair, let me know and I'll make sure to include it in the story!

Keep reading and reviewing! Lots of love x3

**Chapter 2: Longing.**

It had been a rather quiet morning at the Boston PD. Maura had been left alone in the autopsy room while the rest of the team was working on finding evidence and interrogating suspects. Her newly found connection with Jane was making her lose her facous. Her head was pounding and her heart was racing. She went through a lot of possibilities of _how _it could be happening and realized she was going all "Google-mind" again. That's why she was surprised when Jane didn't interrumpt her... She was expecting another _"Jeez, Maura! Relax!"_ but she got nothing. Maybe it was all over...

Suddenly, the medical examiner found herself battling against her feelings; feelings she didn't even know she actually had. Feelings she had been hiding and pushing back for a long time. She actually _enjoyed_ being connected to Jane in, at least, that strange and scientifically impossible way.

_But... maybe..._

Maybe it wasn't only the fact that they were experimenting a supernatural phenomenon what she enjoyed; maybe it was the person she was connected to...

Jane. The Sarcastic, funny, sometimes annoying yet gorgeous detective that had been her friend for years. Like a movie, every memory she had stored in her head ever since the day they met played in her mind like it was in slow motion, getting a wide smile out of her; the times they had laughed at the silliest thing, the times they went out for lunch, or dinner, or breakfast or a mix of the three, the crimes solved together, the times Jane had saved her life and how scared Maura was when she saw Jane shooting herself and she thought she had lost her forever...

Maura returned to reality and sighed, closing her eyes.

All through that morning, they had been communicating, making jokes and somehow getting used to everything, but it had been a while since Jane had felt silent and Maura had started to miss her.

_Why!? Did she like Jane? Did she actually had feelings for her best friend!?_

Leaning against the autopsy table, the blonde closed her eyes and sighed again, facing the truth she could no longer deny.

_Yes, she did like Jane Rizzoli._

But then her eyes shot open when she realized that Jane might have heard everything.

"Jane?" Maura tried to reach for her friend in her mind. After a few seconds, she finally heard the voice again.

"Hey Maur, sorry but I was pretty focused on the case, how's it going?"

The ME's smile was unable to stop. "I couldn't hear you for a while, could you hear me?"

And there it was, the answer she was hoping for.

"No, dear, I couldn't."


	3. Chapter 3: Face the truth

A.N.: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I have been busy. Here I am, though! :) Enjoy, read and review.

A big, big thank you to my real life Jane, who helped me with this part. ^^ You guys should read her fics as well (EvilSpawnMer), because she's amazing like that. Thank you for the help, baby. Your Maura loves you 3

Lots of love! x3 3

**Chapter 3: Face the truth.**

_Why!? Do I like Jane? Do I actually have feelings for my best friend!? How can it be? Is it true? _

_Yes, I do like Jane Rizzoli._

Maura's last thoughts resounded in Jane's head. They actually had made her smile like an idiot.

"Jane?" Maura tried to reach for her friend in her mind. After a few seconds, she finally spoke again.

"Hey Maur, sorry but I was pretty focused on the case, how's it going?"

Maura replied with a soft voice. "I couldn't hear you for a while, could you hear me?"

"No, dear, I couldn't," Jane said, unable to tell her she had actually heard everything Maura was thinking.

So, Maura, her impossible love, her best friend and the least person she thought that could be into her, was! That was a big score for the Rizzoli team! It wasn't likely to happen in her opinion, even though she had wished Maura would feel the same about her. But now, there it was, the one confession she had been waiting for a long time.

Jane just couldn't put a finger on it but her guts were actually telling her that the day was going to end well for her. She was a bit anxious though, and the big smile didn't seem to leave her face. Her LLBFF was having the same feelings she had had for a long time. It was breathtakingly shocking. She wouldn't have guessed in a zillion years that Maura felt the same.

But now, Jane had to think of a way of preventing Maura from knowing /her/ own feelings. Which was going to be extra hard since they could hear each other's thoughts.

It was new, It was earth shaking and she felt like she was floating. Her life was finally going the way she had wanted ever since she met Maura. She always knew the Me and her had some sort of special bond. Magical. Special. It was amazing. Her whole mood changed; her day was suddenly better. Everything was bright and shiny. She suddenly believed in love and magic. Even in destiny. Maura was her soulmate. Finding out that the person she had always wanted, actually wanted her too was the most amazing feeling her heart could feel. She knew she was more than willing to make it a true thing. She knew she was ready.

_Ugh, it's going to be so hard... _

"What is going to be hard, Jane?" Maura asked, with a voice that sounded even more cheerful than usual.

The detective bit her tongue and immediatly came up with a lie. "Uhm... hard... actually, I was thinking about.. uhm... this new... case, you know. That it's going to be... hard... yeah..."

"You're lying, Jane. I can tell when someone's lying by the way they speak. There are actually scientifical ways to prove it. Voice analysis detects minute variations in the voice thought to signal lying. It can even be used covertly over the phone, and has been used by banking and insurance companies as well as the government of the United Kingdom. In this case, I found out that it also works well in telephatic communication."

With a frustrated sigh, Jane replied. "I didn't need to know all of that, Maur, really. But thank you, you just expanded my limited knowladge."

"Anytime!" The ME said, perky as usual.

"Hey, Smartypants, what are you doing tonight? Up for dinner with me?" Jane asked casually.

"Oh, yes, where are we going?" This time, Maura's voice sounded closer to Jane. The honey blonde had walked into the cafeteria and greeted Jane with a big smile.

"I was thinking I could surprise you this time," Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Ooooh!" Maura snapped. "Like a _date_?"

Jane gulped and silently nodded her head, almost shyly. "I... guess you could... call it that..." But then, she suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to know that Maura had feelings for her. "Of course, like a LLBFFs date... it's not like I'm asking you out, pff!"

"Oh... yes, Jane, I know that," Maura replied. "A LLBFFs date. Alright, I'm in."


	4. Author's Note

A.N.: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay but I wanted to let you know that this story will be written in collaboration with EvilSpawnMer and we'll be updating shortly! We're getting Ch. 4 edited and ready for you to enjoy :) Thanks for the patience!

Lots of love xo


	5. Chapter 4: Closure

**Chapter 4: Closure.**

Evening was there. It was time. Maura couldn't believe she was about to have a "date" with her best friend. The day had gone by pretty slow for her liking and even though she was excited, she was nervous as she'd never been. During lunch, she had tried to avoid her but she had found herself drawn to that smile that made her heart skip a beat. However, they didn't talk about their date for they knew it could get awkward. They didn't talk about their connection either. They knew that they weren't going to find a logical explanation so they'd only enjoy it for the time being. But then, the time for their meeting was getting near and Maura was stuck, wondering what to do.

_What do I wear? Come on, Maura, think._

The medical examiner's hands shuffled through her clothes, looking for something decent to wear and unsure how Jane would take whatever she chose.

_Anything you wear will look great on you, Maur, don't worry about that_

With the detective's voice echoing in her head, Maura smiled and picked a form fitting marine blue dress and her blue heels, looking at herself in the mirror once she was dressed.

Back at her house, Jane had already put on a navy jacket, her black pants and her favorite pair of boots. She also wondered how everything was going to go, but she knew she would do everything she could to show Maura that what she felt was real.

For all she knew, Maura could just be confused about her feelings and she wasn't going to pressure her. She had to take the chance, though. It was the only one she had and she wasn't going to waste it.

A few minutes later, Jane was knocking on Maura's door, nervously fidgeting with her hands. As soon as Maura opened the door and the brunette laid her eyes on her, her lips parted a little and she fell speechless.

"So, what do you think?" Maura asked, smiling nervously.

When Jane found her voice again, she smiled at her friend. "You look amazing" she told her. "Absolutely breathtaking."

A soft blush painted Maura's cheek. "You look great yourself. Where are we going?"

Jane's hands were sweating. She had been trying to mentally get ready for the date. But the second she opened the door and saw Maura there, all of her plans vanished in a second.

She smiled at Maura and offered her arm for the doctor to take "I'll drive. But it's a surprise." She stated looking at the petite blonde, making clear with her factions that she wasn't going to argue about it.

Usually, when they went out for dinner or lunch to a fancy place, they used Maura's car. Jane's cruiser didn't level the fanciness of the places Maura used to take Jane, so they were already used to using the ME's car.

Jane opened the passenger's seat for Maura and smiled to her. Once Maura was inside the car, she closed the door softly, barely pressing her weight over the door.

Rushing to the driver's seat, Jane smiled to Maura again, taking her place.

She was right. Even with Maura not being her date or wife, they'd have every kind of things that made them look like a couple.

It was only a 20' road, but Jane put the radio to keep the awkward silence away. Suddenly, A Thousand Years started playing and she blushed a little "I swear I didn't plan this." She said laughing a little.

Jane stopped the car on a big national reserve. She parked the car on a side, and got out of the car, rushing to Maura's side. Opening the door, she offered her hand to the other woman, helping her out of the car.

Walking inside the reserve, Jane noticed how Maura's eyes were checking the surrounding "Stop it or I'll blindfold you." She warned with one finger. Maura was a bit scared, to be honest. The park was dark and barely illuminated. Even though Jane was walking confidently, Maura clanged on the detective's arm, looking around Why do you gotta be so cute, Isles? Jane thought, knowing Maura would hear. But, secretly, she did it on purpose. She was too shy to admit it, so since Maura could read/hear her mind, she figured that was going to be the best way.

Maura blushed at Jane's comment and giggled a little You better don't be expecting for me to get scared so you get to kiss me like the hero you are, Rizzoli. Maura replied, gulping.

After 5', they found a whole path lit with candles on the side, that leaded to a table with a checkered tablecloth, like the ones from Italy. There were violinists and cellists playing Maura's favorite artist: Vivaldi.

Maura was in awe. _Jane, did you do this for me?_ Rolling her eyes, the detective held back a sarcastic comment and nodded, looking at the blonde. The ME's eyes were fluttering with tears of joy.

"Nobody ever did this for me before." Maura spoke, her voice cracking a little. Jane's heart broke a little "Really?" She asked looking at Maura, a bit concerned "Maura, this is nothing compared to what I would do for you." Jane spoke, matter-of-factly.

They sat on the table, and out of nowhere, a maitre appeared. He placed two plates of spaghetti with salsa and meatballs for Jane & Maura, clearing his throat before asking which wine they wanted. Before Maura could answer, Jane interrupted her asking for a bottle of Maura's favorite. Pinot Noir. Nodding, the maitre left and came back with the bottle of said wine, pouring it on their glasses.

They enjoyed dinner, and laughed at Jane's jokes. With Maura's attempt to jokes too, but that's something minor.

After what it seemed forever, Jane stood up, leaving her napkin on her chair. She took Maura's hand and smiled "Can I have this dance?" She asked, looking at the blonde. A slow song started playing. All the right moves... Maura recognized the song and Jane laughed a little. "How did you know I love One Republic?" Maura asked, looking into Jane's eyes. "I didn't. I love them." She said with a goofy grin.

Jane grabbed Maura's waist, pulling her closer with a big grin "Yes, I know how to lead, Dr Isles." Maura's hand was raised and intertwined with Jane's and the blonde's head was resting on the detective's chest.

Both women danced slowly, and heard the soft singer starting the lyrics on an acoustic version of the song.

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place_

_They got it better than what anyone's told you_

_They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades_

_Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers._

Jane made Maura spin with one hand, laughing a little and pulling her closer while both laughed like two teenagers.

_I know we've got it good_

_But they got it made_

_And the grass is getting greener each day_

_I know things are looking up_

_But soon they'll take us down,_

_before anybody's knowing our name._

Maura runs her fingertips all over Jane's jaw, looking into her big brown eyes. A soft smile gets drawn on her lips, as her best friend makes her lean down, exaggeratedly. Pulling them back up, Jane kissed Maura's forehead softly. They started moving slowly again, close to each other.

_They got all the right friends in all the wrong places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_Do you think I'm special?_

_Do you think I'm nice?_

_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_

_Between the noise you hear_

_And the sound you like_

_Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

Jane leans in slowly, caressing Maura's face with the hand that was on Maura's waist. Her lips are barely caressing Maura's.

_It can be possible that rain can fall,_

_Only when it's over our heads_

_The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away_

_Over the world is death._

_They got,_

_They got,_

_All the right friends in all the wrong places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces_

_So yeah, we're going down._

Jane stares into Maura's big eyes, not moving an inch from her place as she smiles a little.

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_It don't matter what you see._

_I know I could never be_

_Someone that'll look like you._

_It don't matter what you say,_

_I know I could never face_

_someone that could sound like you._

Maura takes Jane's face and pulls her in for a chaste kiss, softly touching the Detective's lips with her own. When she pulls away, Jane is staring at her with the biggest fool grin.

_All the right friends in all the wrong places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They got all the right moves and all the wrong faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They got all the right moves and all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down._

_Yeah, we're going down._

_Yeah, we're going down._

Jane learns in, taking Maura's lips with hers, kissing her slowly and softly, yet so passionately... That kiss sealed their deal. They both held into each other for dear life, as their kiss grew longer. The music faded, but both women seemed to be too much into theirselves to pull away right now...


End file.
